


Hard to understand - Impossible to forget

by Maddelaine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Maybe something more, NSFW, Need Help With Tags, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, Steamy sex on the job, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, not sure yet - Freeform, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddelaine/pseuds/Maddelaine
Summary: What happens after you unexpectedly hook up with the Winter Soldier at an office party?Is this a one-time thing or will it lead to something more?





	Hard to understand - Impossible to forget

**Author's Note:**

> So... I couldn't sleep so I wrote this little fic where Reader hooks up with the Winter Soldier at an office party and can't seem to get him out of her head. And apparently the problem is mutual.  
Just an FYI: The first hookup is hinted, the second not so much ;)  
Not sure if this is going to turn into a longer story. It's my first published fic. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Update:  
So apparently there is someone out there who would like to read a bit more of this... :)  
See notes at the end of the chapter.

“How about a dance, YLN?” Someone from the Tech Department whose name you can’t quite remember stumbles in front of you, his fourth drink threatening to spill out of the glass and onto your dress as he grins and inches closer butchering a salsa move.  
“Maybe some other time” you politely dodge an awkward hug and pretend to greet someone by the door.  
You had no idea company parties could be so exhausting. You should have left 20 minutes ago.

_So why are you still here?_

April has been dancing with the same guy from the Tactical Team for the past hour, which strongly suggests that you’ll see him sneak out of her room tomorrow morning.  
Not that there's anything wrong with that. God knows you could use a bit more of that type of fun instead of your usual complicated relationships.  
You glimpse back at that guy from the Tech Department before shaking your head. You’re not that desperate. Not yet.

“Whisky, neat” thank God for the open bar.  
“Same” a deep voice echoes right next to you, the tone almost as bored as yours.  
You look up and you are met with a set of icy blue eyes and a brooding expression to match.  
“YLN” he tilts his glass  
“Agent Barnes” you do the same before you both turn to look at the dance floor.

You fall into an almost comfortable silence and after a while you give yourself permission to glance at him.  
Up close he looks taller and even a bit younger than you seemed to remember. It’s not like you really know him, you’ve only really crossed paths coming and going from meetings - he’s the type of guy who likes to keep to himself - and you probably wouldn’t remember his name if it weren’t for his dark reputation. You always wondered if he was really as cold and unfeeling as people seemed to think.

Your eyes meet again and you know you should probably look away but for some reason you can’t seem to do so.  
His gaze turns deeper with a hint of curiosity.  
Would it really be so bad if…? This is really not like you and yet...  
You drain your glass and stand up, decision made.

You wake up to a dark room and a warm bed, your lips still stinging from a string of hungry kisses.  
Barnes looks like he might still be sleeping, barely covered by your dark blue duvet and your heart jumps in your chest as your mind flashes to memories of strong arms wrapping around you, his body pressing you into the mattress and his mouth barely keeping you from moaning his name.  
You can’t seem to wrap your head around what happened and you start to have a mild panic attack.

_What is the etiquette for these situations? Should I just stay in bed until he wakes or…. maybe leave to make coffee?... What do I even say to him when he wakes up?_

You really need to pee, and you probably need coffee even more.  
You wait for a little longer before you try to sneak out as quietly as possible throwing on a large t-shirt from the back of your desk chair.

You aren’t even fully out of the door when you are ambushed by April who is looking at you with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.  
“Good morning to you too” you say waiting for her to step away from your door.  
“...Everything ok? - she asks trying not-so-subtly to peek inside your room - it’s not like you to get up so late ...”  
You glance at the watch near the door and realize it’s almost noon.

April doesn’t give you time to formulate an answer “I didn’t see you leave last night”  
“You seemed occupied… I thought it might be best to head home”  
“Did someone give you a lift, maybe?”  
How dare she interrogate you before coffee… especially when you have no idea what this whole _thing_ means.  
Still, even in your daze you have a feeling it’s probably better to keep it to yourself.  
“Uber” you reply dryly.

_You had sex with the Winter Soldier. Wild, Amazing, Passionate Sex. That is something you can barely admit to yourself, how can you be expected to share it with someone else. No. Nope. This isn’t happening._

You move away from the door and cautiously head to the kitchen  
April would never just barge into your room, but she is not beyond anchoring herself to the couch and waiting for whoever she thinks is in there to walk out. And you know she can be really stubborn when she sets her mind to it.  
She makes a show of getting comfortable in front of the TV, her body turned to face your door. Not good. Not good.

You get only one cup of coffee and a handful of cookies - better not raise suspicion - before you walk back to your room trying to think of what you should say to the man behind that door.

_Ask him to leave? Ask him to stay? Just get naked and start all over again?_

You feel your cheeks burn as you remember the feeling of his teeth grazing your neck as his right hand made your knees weak and your vision blur.  
But, once you get in, you find your bed empty. He is gone.

On Monday morning your walk through the office feels like a walk of shame.  
You don’t have a single scratch or mark on you and yet somehow you feel like you have a neon sign on your forehead: “Had mind-shattering sex with the Winter Soldier”

Two days have passed and you can still feel the dull aches in your muscles and the stinging on your lips.  
You’re also not exactly sure how he was able to leave. Did he actually climb out of an 11th-floor window in the middle of the day without anyone noticing?  
He probably could.  
You might have considered doing the same to avoid a morning-after conversation. And April.  
But where does that leave you?

“It was clearly a one-night thing” you tell yourself completely ignoring the desperate cries of certain parts of your anatomy who would gladly get more of that action.  
You’re distinctively trying not to think of how good it felt to be pressed between the door and his hard body, his hands possessively trailing up your skirt, when you bump into something. Someone. And not just anyone.

  
The smell of his cologne sends a shiver down your spine.  
“You should watch where you’re going” you hear him say and yet for some reason his voice sounds impossibly low, like he’s still whispering naughty things in your ear.  
You instantly feel warmth reach your face and a strong urge to cross your legs.

“Sorry” you stammer not daring to take another step.  
You barely register someone there with him, another agent, he doesn’t seem to notice the way Barne’s hand caresses your side while he moves past you, nor the predatory glint in his eyes. “Thank you”  
You want to lick your lips but close your eyes instead.

Hours later you are still trying not to think about him as you are sorting through boxes of forgotten documents in the archive and counting the minutes till the end of your shift.  
It’s been a long frustrating day and you are desperate for a cold shower and a pint of chocolate-chip ice cream. _Better make it two._

You are climbing up the small ladder when you hear the soft click of the door lock behind you.  
You turn to find ice blue eyes looking at your ankles and rising slowly to take in your legs, thighs, bottom, all the way up to your surprised expression.  
You don’t utter a single word as he slowly moves closer, his hands reaching the metal rails of the ladder until his body is right behind yours.  
You feel his hot breath against the back of your knee and you shudder as his lips follow suit, ever so slowly trailing up.

_More  
_Is the only thing your brain can muster.

You take three trembling steps down and then almost gasp as you feel his warm hand ghosting over your thigh and inching to your core.  
His mouth is near your ear “So wet for me” it’s not a question but a moan escapes you in response.

His fingers slide under the thin drenched fabric of your panties and he starts caressing you lazily.  
You release another moan and back up against his body, what's left of your brain turning to mush.  
“Just as eager as I remembered” he purrs in your ear as you instinctively move against his hand.  
He starts drawing a delicious path on your heated skin and G_od_ you wish he would just move a little faster... a little harder....

Teasing fingers find their way to your entrance slowly pumping in and out eliciting a series of heavy sighs.  
And you are left whimpering when his hand moves away.

“I could use a reminder of the other night”  
That voice sounds remarkably like yours, just throatier and a little raspy.

A soft chuckle reverberates in his chest and you try not to focus on how much you love that sound.  
You hear the sound of a zipper and a rustle of fabric and then feel his hot weight against your bottom.  
You instinctively bend a little forward and feel his smooth head press against your opening.  
“I have been thinking about this all day” He slides in ever so slowly and you can’t resist moaning once he finally bottoms.

The stretch feels nothing short of amazing and you want to move, but he is holding you still.  
“So eager…” he smiles wickedly before pulling out and thrusting in so hard you have to hold on to the shelves.  
His hands dig into your hips.  
Another thrust.  
The lewd sounds of your bodies only seem to make you more aroused.  
Again.  
And by this point you are panting and on the brink on begging for more.

He starts a relentless rhythm as his hands work the buttons of your blouse cupping your breasts.  
He playfully pinches a hardened peek punctuating the action with another thrust. “Oh fuck” you bite your lips.  
“I plan to. Multiple times.”  
This time he doesn’t stop you when you start moving your body against his. He lets you set the pace and matches it with hard thrusts.

“God it feels so good” you sigh.  
He rolls your nipples between his thumb and index tugging a little and you see the stars.  
“Don’t stop”  
“Not planning to” his voice is coarse.  
“So close…”  
“Are you ready to come for me, doll?” you can’t take it anymore. You come crashing hard.

Your knees tremble and you’d probably fall to the ground if he was not there to hold you in place.  
He slides out “Turn” you do as you’re told.  
You follow his gaze to his hard rock cock and you fall on your knees.  
You feel his hands on the back of your head as he nudges you forward.

“Fuck… I’ve been dreaming of your mouth” he grunts as you take him in and start lapping eagerly.  
You want to please him badly, make him feel just as good as he’s been making you feel.  
He clenches his fist instinctively when you start sucking the tip and you feel him plunge forward. He’s so thick that your jaw is getting a workout.  
You’re dripping. God, how does this man make you so horny?!

“Up. Now...” he says with a sense of urgency to his voice.  
He pushes you against the shelves and you hear the sound of fabric ripping.  
What’s left of your panties is now on the floor but you can’t bring yourself to care as he positions himself between your thighs.

“Fuck me James” you beg.  
You wrap your left leg around him as he plunges in.  
“Like this?”  
“Yes… Yes… - you moan breathlessly - God yes”  
His thrusts are hard, irregular, needy.  
“I’m so close…”

“God Yes” your voice is rising.  
The shelves are shaking.  
His mouth captures yours.  
Another long thrust and then he stills as you feel his hot release.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your encouraging comments and kudos. I made some minor changes (most notably Hanna is now April).  
I'm currently planning 5 additional chapters. I don't want the story to drag too long so 6 chapters total sounds like a good compromise.  
If you have any suggestions or request, please leave them in the comments. (I need all the help I can get)  
Do we want a Halloween chapter?! Still debating - help me decide.


End file.
